


彼岸花开 01（非车）

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 4





	彼岸花开 01（非车）

监/ 狱

双A

01

“不管用什么方法，把那个检察官给我3天内弄进来。”  
说完王一博头也不回的走进了即将生活的地方——福丝监/ 狱。

福丝监/ 狱关着的要不然是重犯，要不然就是有钱有势的家属，俗说的太子党，这些太子爷们会得到特殊关照，越有钱有势，住的越好，且肆无忌惮。  
监/ 狱长为了金钱利益甚至能纵容太子党玩/ 弄自己的狱警们…  
肉眼可见的腐/ 敗之地。

王一丹看见王一博的时候，正在享受着男孩给自己的特殊服务。  
俩人对视一眼，王一博便走向自己的豪华单间了。

…………

“王少爷，您看看，房间都是按照王夫人的指示布置的，您还满意？”狱长狗腿的问东问西，生怕待遇不周…  
“嗯，丹丹住哪？”王一博不冷不热的看着狱长。  
“王二少爷住您隔壁，都安排好了。”  
王一博打量了下房间，“给他换到隔壁的隔壁，我隔壁已经‘预约’了”

“哥，你怎么变了～居然要远离我～”王一丹享受完服务，刚想找王一博问个好，就听见了要自己‘搬家’的言论…  
“咳…大少爷二少爷你们慢慢聊，我就先走了。”狱长有眼力的一边说，一边倒退走到门口，老狐狸就是老狐狸，他当然知道聊家长里短的时候自己不能在，要不然听到不该听的……那……

看到监/ 狱长夹着尾巴走了，王一丹看不起的弩了弩嘴…  
王一博点上一支烟…  
“哥，我是被家族面壁到这来的，你怎么也进来了？”王一丹搂着一个看似白净的男孩。  
王一博吸了口烟， “呵，我能进来还得感谢肖大检查官。”  
“嗯？”王一丹不是被检控进来的，也没跟检察官打过交道，自然不知道肖大检察官是谁…  
王一丹身边的男孩到开口了， “肖大检察官，难道是肖战？”  
王一博抬了下眉毛，王一丹把搂着男孩的手紧了紧， “宝贝，你说说那个肖战呗。”  
提到肖战，男孩两眼放光， “肖战本来是特种兵退役，转去做刑警队长，可非要在读法律，誓死要做检察官…别说别的地了，就这个监狱，那些罪大恶极的重/ 犯有一半都是法庭上通过他进来的！要说肖战事业厉害就算了，长得也是一表人材…可惜…对男人无感……”  
“一表人材？”王一丹用眼神询问了下王一博。  
王一博右嘴角上扬， “我已经施压了，3天内就能就进来了。”  
王一丹舔了下唇， “所以～隔壁……”  
俩兄弟相视对望，笑了下…

————————

“肖检，您别反抗了，上级命令，您贪污受贿，证据齐全，立刻压往福丝监/ 狱。”

“呼呼……”肖战觉得头往下沉，一阵眩晕…“你们这是诬陷！”  
肖战转头看了眼水杯…水……水有问题…  
没有意识之前，肖战最后看了眼自己挂着的检查服…昏了过去…

…………

“啧啧，尤物呀！”王一丹看着昏睡的肖战，世界上真的有这样的颜值吗…  
“长得是不错，不过能把我弄进来，可见脾气不怎么样。”  
王一丹俯身，近距离的从上到下打量了下肖战， “不喜欢男人？”  
王一博拍了拍王一丹后背， “我们不是最喜欢把白的染黑，純的教sao吗。”  
王一丹抬起身子， “这个玩具可不能没被我们教好之前就被别人碰了呀。”  
王一博摇了摇食指， “肖大检察官好歹特种兵出身，你要小心点，别被他打趴下……”  
王一丹摇了摇头…  
兄弟俩都心知肚明的无声笑了笑。


End file.
